


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Polyamory, lapslock, ot3 - japan trinity, thats pretty much it, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: pwp? that's all, to be honest.





	baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> mina and momo take care of sana.
> 
>  
> 
> title is from "electric love" by borns.

 

mina and momo softly pushed sana down to the queen sized bed, lying down on either side of her, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks, their hands slowly running up and down her body, lightly scratching at her hips.

once.

twice.

then slipping down to grip at her inner thighs.

sana, who's been on edge all day long, starts whimpering soon, the dedicated attention from both of her girls getting to her fast, much to momo and mina's delight. she's a mess already; mina shifts to climb on top of sana, who reaches out to grab at mina's hips almost immediately. mina moves forward to kiss sana, her tongue slipping into the other woman's mouth.

momo laughs at sana's desperation, her voice low. she gets up to retrieve her phone from the bedside table, the sight of mina on top of sana was really something.

it had been a good idea to take off their clothes as soon as they'd entered their house, there was no point in keeping them on for longer than necessary.

mina had begun to rock her hips slowly on top of sana, momo could _feel_  the frustration sana was facing; her hands on mina's hips had been stilled, and mina was guiding the pace.

momo couldn't stay away for too long, she crawled over to sana's side, planted a kiss on mina's mouth, it was a hot and messy one, her hand reached down to grab at sana's breasts, eliciting a loud groan from the woman. mina moaned into momo's mouth when she felt sana slink a hand down right between her legs.

 

someone says, "fuuuck."

 

someone replies, "i'm trying to."

 

they all giggle for a second.

 

momo raises sana up at some point, moving to sit behind her, planting open mouthed kisses all over her back, especially on that one particular spot on her neck.

she bites down softly, sana throws her head back onto momo's shoulder.

mina is on sana's lap, bouncing up and down languidly on sana's long fingers, moans and groans tumbling out of her mouth without abandon.

momo has one hand on sana's left breast, one down at the spot between her legs. she's rubbing at her clit with her fingers when sana breathes out, "inside. p- please."

momo complies almost immediately, slipping one finger in, then another. sana rocks against her fingers, causing the rhythm mina had set to be altered to a much faster one.

momo wishes she had cameras installed in her eyes like one of those black mirror episodes mina had put on one day, just so she could capture this raw moment.

mina catches her eye and moves forward to kiss her, causing sana to turn her head towards the women trapping her, both physically and emotionally.

she sighs; it turns into a moan when mina pushes forward with a jerk. their orgasms occur at almost the same time, momo guiding sana through hers and sana guiding mina.

they collapse onto the bed, side by side, chests heaving.

 

"i love you two so much," sana says, her hands grappling around in an attempt to get them to come even closer than they already were. mina and momo scoot closer, nuzzling into sana's neck.

 

"love you, baby girl," momo whispers, kissing sana's cheek sloppily on purpose, causing sana to giggle. 

 

"love you too," mina affirms, turning sana's face towards herself to give her a sweet kiss.

 

they let sleep take over them, happiness and fondness filling their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like...12 am, for no reason. the lack of j-line fanfics is almost criminal.


End file.
